Winter's sun
by kikimon021
Summary: Hinata could feel the flame in marriage with Naruto was dying. True to her assumption, she witnessed her husband cheating on her with a pink-haired woman. After that, Hinata pressed the reset button of her life. Winter was approaching and with the support from the people close to her, she began her new life, leading her to a certain someone who happened to be her sun...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first time posting a story. So, please review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is the work of the great Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Winter's sun

...

Again, it was cold and hard. Hyuga Hinata shut her eyes tight as she slowly withdrew her fingers from the icy spot. Every night, she had been sleeping in despair and slowly, the words her father spoke to her came haunting her. She did not make a mistake; she was still right. Yes, he was just busy. After all, her husband, Uzamaki Naruto, was the head of neurology department and being the head was not the easy thing. It better be. She just wanted to believe this this was the only sole reason to why her husband was not returning home. 

"Hinata-sama, breakfast is ready,"

"Thank you, Maki-san. But today, I will be going to the hospital instead. Please pack the breakfast. I am sure Naruto-kun will be skipping breakfast,"

"Yes, Hinata-sama and I will make sure the car is ready,"

The Hyuga sighed and walked to the car, the sound of her heels clicking softly through the hall. The ride to the hospital had never been that long. For some reasons, she felt a chill of uneasiness. Maybe, her mind was playing tricks on her from the useless overthinking she had been doing on her sleepless nights for nearly a few months now. As soon as she stepped her feet on the hospital grounds, the guards and nurses came rushing to her, bowing and greeting to the heiress of the hospital. She hated that. And that was the reason she avoided coming to the hospital at all cost.

"Hinata-sama, may I know why you take the trouble of coming here? The hospital is doing fine, in fact perfect under my care," Neji, her cousin asked as they walked to the elevator.

"Neji nisan, I am sure you are doing a perfect job but, I am here to meet Naruto-kun. I am quite worried for him. He must be very busy these days,"

"I heard he is taking care of a special patient. I am sure Naruto can do it like he always does,"

Hinata smiled at the compliment. Yes. Why was she having doubts in her own husband? She must be going crazy. The elevator door opened and she left, her footsteps quicker than usual. She wanted to see him desperately and talked. Without even knocking on the door, with all the enthusiasm, she opened the door.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"I wanted to …see…you,"

Her eyes darted to the woman sitting next to her husband, the pink-haired girl who jolted her resting head from crook of his shoulder. She left, picking up her white coat before she rushed out, accidently bumping the Hyuga's shoulder as she exited.

"Hinata, I can explain. It is not like what it looks like,"

He stood up from his seat, walking slowly towards her who had not shifted an inch from the spot she had been standing.

"Sakura-chan is just helping me with the research and she was just exhausted. We are just-"

A loud slap echoed through the room and for a moment, everything went almost as if it seemed, timeless. Naruto placed his hand on the slapped face, his eyes wide opened, baffled at the brutal act his wife just committed. And, there wasn't a trace of anger on her face to begin with.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun, disappear from my life forever,"

"I can't,"

"Just leave,"

"I did not do anything wrong,"

"I will ask Maki-san to pack everything belonging to you by noon. Thank you for taking care of me,"

She left the lunchbox on the table, gracefully walked out of the room like nothing ever did happen, like how a Hyuga should walk out. She wasn't angry or even sad. There wasn't a trace of tear forming in her eyes. What happened to her? Maybe she was already expecting this to happen. Maybe she had seen too much break-up scenes and knew how to act on the spot. Maybe, she really was crazy. She did not know, not even about herself anymore. 

"Hinata-sama, if anything, I cannot agree to this. Naruto is a very talented doctor and we need him for the next operation on the prime minister's son. If you are willing to do that, please wait until the prime minister's son fully recovered," Neji pleaded

"Then, fire that pink-haired doctor,"

"That, she came in just a few minutes ago and gave me this letter of resignation out of the blues. I didn't understand at all at that time but now I get it,"

"Perfect. Thank you, Neji nisan. Now, I must go. Please do not tell father or anyone about this,"

"Trust me about this. If you need any accompany, I will always be there for you, not as the act of responsibility of a branch family member but, as a brother,"

She smiled.

"Thank you again, Neji-nisan," 

Winter was approaching.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata, Hinata… for god's sake, please open the door and hear my explanation. You really need to…,"

Maki was in the biggest dilemma of her life, whether to or not open the door. After all, no matter how much her mistress had warned her about not to open the door for the Uzumaki, he still was her master and she ought to obey his orders as well. Should she ignore the bangs or just open slightly and tell her master to come back the other time… she did not know. She wanted to open the door and let the two solved the problem but there was a part of the Hyuga mistress she did not want to deal with. The Hyuga mistress is usually the very warm, kind and caring woman but once in a blue moon, the monster inside her awakens.

"Maki-san, he's causing too much trouble, isn't he? Maybe I should let him in. Please go and open the door,"

Maki suddenly felt so relieved to see her mistress finally appearing from her bedroom chambers. Quickly, she rushed to the door and let Naruto in.

"Hinata, you have to listen to me. Trust me, it wa-"

"Yes, Naruto-kun. As you said, I trust you. And I forgive you," Hinata cut in before Naruto could continue with his endless excuses.

Other than the slightly sarcastic tone in her voice, Naruto was quite surprised with her reply. True, he had witnessed how calm his wife acted at the spot but, here, he was at least expecting another slap or the cold glares but she was perfectly fine and, what was even better, he had earned her forgiveness.

"But, I am going to stay with my sister for a few weeks. While I am away, you too will be staying in your own apartment. I have asked Maki-san to send some of your belongings to your apartment. I hope you know that you are not in a position to defy against what I am going to do, considering the forgiveness I have granted for you,"

"Is this your way of breaking up with me?"

"Remember when we vowed that we would never leave each other? I would never leave you, Naruto-kun. I just want to go and stay with my sister and clear my head up. After that I will come back and we can live the way we used to,"

"Like you said, I have no say in your decision. Hinata, if you need anything, I am here to help you. Come back quickly,"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun,"

"Take care. The weather is chilly these days. When you want to come back from Hanabi's place, give me a call. I will come and get you,"

She just nodded and slowly, he began to walk away.

"Until then, Hinata. Thank you,"

The door closed shut and suddenly, she felt so free for the first time in what it seemed to be like an eternity. She smiled as her eyes began to fill with those tears, those tears which had somehow managed to escape from the barriers she had successfully sealed for years and Maki, from the corner, witnessed those drops of tears which fell from her mistress eyes. How long had it been since she last saw her mistress cry?

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. Those reviews, favs and follows mean a lot to me. Super sorry for the super late update and please support my story even more xoxo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata? What are you doing here so late? Come in quickly. It's freaking cold outside,"

Hinata stepped into the cozy little apartment, kicking her shoes just like she used to do when she was just a mere seventeen-year-old. The apartment was just as messy as usual with finished beer cans in one corner and piles of clothes in another. For a neat freak like Hinata, she should be feeling disgusted but instead, it was this coziness which gave her so much comfort and warmth.

"What brings you here, my hime?"

Hinata smiled at the way he addressed her, reminding her about those nostalgia moments of her school days.

"I haven't heard that from you for such a time, Kiba-kun. Can't I come here anytime I want?" she asked as she allowed herself to sink into the sofa and took a sip of the beer which Kiba had been drinking before she came in. On the other hand, her friend had been staring at her with his eyes narrowed, realizing that she had something up her sleeves.

"Spill Hinata. Is there something wrong? Between you and Naruto? If that bastard Naruto did something to make you cry, I swear I will kill him,"

"Listen Kiba-kun. I am going on a trip. I want to take a break from this for a while. I don't know where I will be going but as soon as the first ray of light break into this room, I will start on my journey,"

"Hey hey, hime, tell me what did that bastard do?"

"It's a long story and I do not blame him for what happened. It was somehow my mistake as well. I was so stupid. Anyways, tell me where should I go first? You know me well enough to recommend a place which I will like,"

"Hinata, are you serious about this?"

"Kiba kun, sometimes I feel like running away from this world, to another parallel world where we have the chance to change time or anything. For now, I don't know if my decision is right or wrong but I want to try it, do things in my way for the first time,"

There was a moment of silence between the two close friends.

"What about the lavender fields in New Zealand? You love lavender don't you?"

"Sounds nice,"

She smiled at him, that beautiful smile he had fallen for a few years ago. He swore he would kill that Naruto bastard for whatever he had done to his lovely hime.

"You should have called me earlier if you are coming. Then this room won't be that of a mess. Do you want to eat anything? Cinnamon rolls? I can go and buy if you want,"

"Thank you Kiba-kun. All I need right now is that you being next to me. That's it,"

Kiba sat down beside her, opening the last can of beer he had in store. Soon after a sip or two, he felt her soft breathing. Sleep for now my hime. Sleep…

 **A/N: here you go…the third chapter. I hope all of you enjoy it. The real story is going to begin soon. Please R &R as it means a lot to me. **


End file.
